deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Forgotten Platformer Mascot Battle Royal
Adobe 20200115 204941.jpg|DYMallday Description Intro Gex Channels Into DEATH BATTLE! (Necromercer) Bubsy Scratches Into DEATH BATTLE! (Komodo25M) Areo The Acrobat Flips Into DEATH BATTLE! Croc Tail Whips DEATH BATTLE! (DYMallday) Wild Woody Draws Up a DEATH BATTLE! Kao Punches Out DEATH BATTLE! Pepsiman Runs Into DEATH BATTLE! (Zacisawesome101) Scaler Transforms For DEATH BATTLE! Ty Glides Into DEATH BATTLE! (Vrokorta) Wiz: A long time ago, an evil cassowary known as Boss Cass wanted to banish all mammals to another dimension by using the Mystic Talismans of Southern Rivers. Mere moments before he could realize his plans, a Tasmanian tiger knocked away the Talismans, causing Cass' plans to be halted prematurely, but not before most of the thylacines were banished. Boomstick: That tiger was known as Bri, & he was actually the father of Ty, who found out years later what'd happened. Man, Ty's dad is way better than mine. Wiz: Equipping himself with two Ironbark Boomerangs, Ty set out to find all 5 Talismans & bring back the Tasmanian tigers. Boomstick: He didn't do it alone though. He'd need Julius to create portals across the land for him, as well as make him new rangs. Wiz: Throughout his journey, Ty got himself a number of useful rangs. The Flamerangs can burn things, the Aquarangs work underwater, the Zoomerangs have enhanced range & accuracy, the Multirangs can be rapid-fired, the Lassorang works like a lasso, the Frostyrangs can freeze things, the Infrarangs can see hidden objects, the Megarangs have homing properties, the Zappyrangs electrocute things, the Kaboomerangs explode for big damage, the Chronorangs slow down anyone they hit, & the Doomerangs can be guided for precise hits. Boomstick: He can also use his rangs to glide somehow, but boomerangs weren't the only thing he had at his disposal. Ty can bite foes for extra damage, as well as chain bites together like Sonic's homing attack. He can even swim, and has some pretty impressive agility to dodge foes & maneuver various landscapes. Wiz: With all of this, Ty was able to gather the Talismans, defeat Boss Cass, & free the thylacines from their banishment. Boomstick: The end. Wiz: Not even close. Some time later, Cass' minions held a jailbreak to get their boss back. After being freed, Boss Cass set up his own country so the law couldn't touch him. Boomstick: Forget Dr. Eggman, THAT'S a genius move. Wiz: Until then, Ty worked with his team to hold off Cass until they could prove his evil & bring him down legally. However, with Boss Cass creating an army of Uber Reptiles stronger than anything Ty faced in the past, he'd need some new forces to back him up. Boomstick: And by new forces, we mean MECHS. The Battle Bunyip is your average combat robot, possessing large fists for punching foes, jet boosters to slow its descent, propellers for swimming, & a shock wave attack. This thing is strong enough to punch away a pile of cars with one fist, which is like 14 tonnes! The Lifter Bunyip is even stronger, being able to lift boulders weighing over 100 tonnes! However, it's slow & heavy. The Thermo Extreme Bunyip is heat resistant, letting it swim in lava! It attacks by rotating its torso & shooting coolant. The Shadow Bunyip is the strongest Bunyip in Ty 2. It can punch, double jump, glide, & fire giant lasers! Wiz: Mechs weren't the only thing he got. Thanks to his brother Sly, Ty got a bunch of stronger, upgraded rangs. The Lavarangs are stronger Flamerangs that explode into lava, the Freezerangs are stronger Frostyrangs that can freeze stronger enemies, the Omegarangs are stronger Megarangs that work like Megarangs & Multirangs combined, & the Thunderangs are stronger Zappyrangs that down enemies with thunder. Boomstick: With all of this, Ty was able to defeat Boss Cass once again, & save an entire town from being kidnapped. The end. Wiz: Not yet. After that, Ty had to go to another dimension to fight a species of beings with unfathomable power, the Quinkan. To do so, he'd need the Bunyip Gauntlet to make himself strong enough to beat them. Boomstick: Yeah, strong enough to use rangs as melee weapons, which is stupid, but it works for Ty. Wiz: Taking a page out of Cass' book, Ty used a special weapon to banish the Quinkan to another dimension. However, they just ended up in his dimension, & he had to come back to beat them. Boomstick: Why exactly did Ty send the Quinkan to his world? Wiz: It was Cass' doing. He wanted to summon the Quinkan & use them to take over the world. Boomstick: Oh. Anyways, for this adventure Ty had rangs know as chassis that he can fit with Bunyip stones. These would power the chassis to work like other rangs, & even give Ty knew powers, like invisibility & forcefields. Wiz: He also got knew Bunyips. The Shadow Bunyip Mk 2 is an enhanced Shadow Bunyip that trades its double jump for grenades & a forcefield. The Crabmersible is a crab mech that drives on land & through water, it wields claws & missiles. The Extreme Bunyip is similar to the Thermo Extreme Bunyip, but comes equipped with a grappling hook, flamethrower, & orbital laser. The Gunyip is a weaponized jet with machine guns, bombs, lasers, & missiles. Boomstick: To defeat the Quinkan once & for all, Ty had to defeat their king, & to do that, he'd need the strongest rang of all, the Shadowring. Wiz: Made using the Shadow Chassis, & powered by the 3 Shadow Stones, the Shadowring possesses enough power to one-shot Quinkan & stalemate their king, the Quinking. Boomstick: In the end it was Boss Cass who killed the Quinking, but that's besides the point. The point is that Ty finally finished his adventure. Wiz: Actually there was a whole other game after that. Vrokorta: Actually, nothing of note happens in that game, so you can skip it. Wiz: Oh, alright then. Boomstick: Now for feats. Ty is superior to Boss Cass, who survived an explosion this big. Wiz: By comparing the trees to Boss Cass' robot (in a different shot), we find that it's about 16m tall. From here, we the explosion has a diameter of 173m, which would mean it has a strength of 17 tons of tnt. Boomstick: Considering how much stronger Ty's gotten since the first game, his strength's probably even higher. Wiz: Ty can also dodge & react to missiles & electricity, the latter of which can travel at Mach 12. Boomstick: And Ty doesn't just use his strength & weapons, he uses his brains too. Ty's smart enough to wield various weapons, pilot various vehicles, & strategize against various enemies, using their weaknesses against them. Not only that, but Ty has no notable weaknesses, just like a four-headed dragon we once researched. Wiz: Ty may not seem like much, but if you choose to face him, you're in for a big surprise. Vectorman Cleans Up DEATH BATTLE! Set Fight Verdict Finale - 2020-01-16T123533.041.jpg|If Gex Wins Finale - 2020-01-16T123836.544.jpg|If Bubsy Wins Finale - 2020-01-16T124149.312.jpg|If Aero Wins Finale - 2020-01-16T124437.533.jpg|If Croc Wins Finale - 2020-01-16T124638.325.jpg|If Wild Woody Wins Finale - 2020-01-16T124827.995.jpg|If Kao Wins Finale - 2020-01-16T124958.208.jpg|If Pepsiman Wins Finale - 2020-01-16T125226.095.jpg|If Scaler Wins Finale - 2020-01-16T125457.425.jpg|If Ty Wins Finale - 2020-01-16T125706.855.jpg|If Vectorman Wins Next Time Category:Necromercer Category:Created By Necromercer Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Battle of Wits Themed Death Battles Category:"Fire vs Electricity" Themed Death Battles Category:Collaboration Fights Category:Komodo25M Category:Created By Komodo25M Category:DYMallday Category:Zacisawesome101 Category:Vrokorta Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Necromercer 2020